wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Colbert Report/Episode/577
Production Info |- |} |- |} Intro South Carolina's Troubles * Stephen's Mob began chanting "Stephen! Stephen!" * the love we give him, hits him like a drug ** making him high as a kite * late breaking news: ** political bombshell! * Dr. Colbert discusses South Carolina, governor Mark Sanford ** no one knew where he was! * Sanford was in Buenos Aires ** the Appalachian Trail is longer than Stephen thought it was * Stephen didn't know Sanford was capable of doing something interesting * the pronoun "person" might mean tranny * Argentinian women are hot for middle-age white Episcopalians * Stephen blames himself ** he should have seen it coming * there were some hints ** Stephen showed outtakes of his Better Knowing * Stephen has sympathies for the Tango ** after coming into contact with Governor Sanford it is now known as one of the dances in the world SEGMENT3 * buy yourself some peanuts and cracker jacks ** Stephen's going to take you to his balls game * The Sport Report * Soccer ** sport for fourth graders that foreigners take seriously * The US team beat Spain ** we knew we were going to win * six members of the Iran national team wore green arm bands to ** not the time to bring politics * Oakland Raiders logo clear sign of gay marriage * politics doesn't belong in sports, but religion does * Tennis * Wimbledon begins this week * charges surrounding match-fixing ** Law & Order: Tennis Integrity Unit * when to know the match may be fix ** judge is Vladimir Putin ** player incinerated by space-based lasers * Bret Favre-retirement-watching! * Senior citizens should follow Favre's example ** find company willing to hire unproductive senior citizen *** Stephen suggests calling the Minnesota Vikings Interview * Matthew Crawford ** book: "Shop Class as Soulcraft: An Inquiry Into the Value of Work" ** philosopher and a mechanic * neither wears a tie * people who don't with their hands aren't working * owns his own motorcycle repair shop * knowledge work v. manual labor * Stephen never reads instructions * some jobs are dumbed down * in one job he had, he produced crap ** there was no check on the quality of his work ** no external standard * he damaged knowledge itself ** took it down from the inside * mechanic * electrician * plumber * no diesel mechanic classes at the universities he attended * pernicious means bad * he loved grad school * his PhD was in political philosophy Epilogue * Dr. Colbert declares that ... ** latitude 37.18 ** and longitude -102.656 *** is the winning coordinates for The Colbert Report's Random GPS Lottery! * send a photo of yourself geotagged at those coordinates and win a prize ** photo of Dr. Colbert at an other set of coordinates! Gallery File: File: File: File: File: File: File: File: File: File: Official Truthy Videos * Colbert Nation Home Tube External Tubes *Link Title *Link Title Reviews and Comments